Une quête d'assassin
by Yumebykira
Summary: L'aventureux et avide Edward Kenway ne résiste pas à l'appel d'un temple Maya perdu en pleine forêt lorsqu'on lui confie la mission d'y récupérer un objet de grande valeur pour les assassins.


**_Assassin's Creed_**

**_ Une quête d'assassin_**

**_Cette histoire est un cadeau pour FanficSayuki27 dans le cadre du défi Secret Santa 2019 ! Le thème était assassin's creed avec pour seule consigne éviter le lemon et le Slash !_**

**_Joyeux Noël !_**

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, éclaire de sa lumière généreuse, la grande ville de Nassau. Pour notre groupe de pirate, seulement à moitié conscient, l'alcool amplifie la sensation de chaleur. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, l'ambiance est animée. En plein débat sur les meilleurs coins de pêche de la région, tout le monde y va de son petit commentaire, jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie inévitablement sur nos meilleures prises. Et, je dois dire que je n'étais pas peu fière de la gigantesque baleine blanche pêchée, il y a quelques lunes de cela, par mes soins et celle de mon équipage. Si Bartholomé et Jack me traitent de menteur, ce ne fut pas le cas de Tatch qui explique, à ces bons à rien, que ses hommes avaient, en effet, repéré une baleine blanche il y a plusieurs semaines.

\- _Une bien belle prise, _approuve une voix juvénile dans mon dos.

Lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois James Kidd qui se tient derrière moi. Il ne se fit pas prier pour venir s'installer à nos côtés et consommer du rhum sans modération aucune. Et l'ambiance au Old Avery[1] n'en fut que meilleure. Et bientôt le soleil se fit décroissant, et la chaleur écrasante laisse place à la brise marine qui vient chatouiller mes narines et ne fit qu'augmenter mon envie de regagner mon navire. C'est en titubant que je salue mes vieux amis avant de me rendre jusqu'au Jackdaw. Et c'est dans les ruelles éclairées par de simples torches que j'entends à nouveau résonner la voix de James Kidd.

\- _Tu rentres déjà te coucher ?_

\- _J'te signal,_ tenté-je d'articuler_, qu'j'suis là d'pui' c'mat'…_

\- _Ne quitte pas Nassau, j'ai un truc pour toi,_ me propose-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres.

\- _Quoi ?_ Parviens-je à articuler à peu près convenablement.

\- _Si je t'en parle maintenant, tu t'en souviendras pas demain. Dit juste à ton équipage d'attendre le petit matin pour partir. Je viendrais te trouver._

J'approuve, et je marche jusqu'au Jackdaw. De là où je suis, je l'aperçois. Fier avec sa coque en bois, ses voiles rouges, et sa proue en or qui représente un phénix. Comme mon équipage et moi, le Jackdaw renaitrait de ses cendres s'il venait à être détruit. Et alors que j'admire mon bateau, j'ai l'impression que le sol est mouvant. Il tremble sous mes pieds, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Soudain, tout s'obscurcit. Tout devient noir.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, et je suis immédiatement éblouit par le soleil brûlant des caraïbes. Et c'est le coup de pied qui se plante douloureusement dans mes côtes qui me force à réellement reprendre conscience.

\- _Il s'en remet pas l'vieux ? _Me taquine James Kidd qui décidément ne veut pas me lâcher la grappe.

\- _T'veux quoi ?_

\- _Tu t'souviens pas ? J'ai une proposition à te faire, j'te l'ai dit hier soir._

\- _Une proposition ? C'est nouveau._

Une proposition ? Il m'a réellement proposé quelque chose ? Je pense qu'il essaye de m'entourlouper. Après tout, connaissant la véritable identité de l'individu, cela ne serait pas très étonnant. En plus d'être un pirate, c'est un assassin. Et surtout, le plus choquant à mes yeux, c'est qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas un homme. Mais une femme du nom de Mary Read. Et bien que je sois sûrement l'un des seuls à détenir cette information, je ne m'amuserais pas à la divulguer à qui que ce soit. Je tiens trop à ma vie, et surtout à ma masculinité, pour faire une chose aussi stupide. Mais, si il, ou elle, a une proposition à me faire je tends l'oreille. Toute information est bonne à prendre pour un pirate, après tout.

\- _En ce moment, les assassins sont très occupés. Et j'ai pu voir que tu as toi-même rempli quelques contrats._ Me lance-t-il l'air de rien.

\- _Ça rapporte suffisamment pour m'intéresser,_ répondis-je afin de faire passer mon message.

\- _Je sais, tu ne fais rien de désintéressé, Edward._

\- _Capitaine Kenway_, le corrige-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- _Ah Tabai**[2]**,_ reprit-il sans prêter attention à me petite provocation_, souhaite que tu ailles récupérer quelque chose pour nous._

\- _J'y gagne quoi ?_

\- _Tout ce que tu trouveras d'autres sur place, Capitaine Kenway, _me lance-t-il sur le même ton provoquant que j'avais utilisé quelques secondes plutôt.

\- _Et il y a des choses intéressantes pour un pirate ? Ou il n'y a des choses intéressantes que pour un assassin là-bas ?_

\- _Les deux. C'est pour ça qu'on t'y envoie. Une mission taillée sur mesure pour tes capacités._

\- _Ah Tabai a dit ça ?_

\- _Non, pas vraiment,_ réplique-t-il avec le sourire. _Mais je sais que t'feras l'affaire, j'me trompe jamais._

\- _T'y crois à ça ? J'pourrais très bien revendre ce que vous me d'mandez d'aller chercher au plus offrant,_ souligné-je.

\- _Un risque que j'prends, Kenway. Tu es bien plus que ce que tu imagines._

\- _Et ça veut dire quoi ?_

Sans me répondre, il me tend un parchemin. Il contient sans aucune doute toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin pour me rendre sur le lieu où est dissimulé ce trésor si convoité par les assassins.

\- _Tu affronteras sûrement des locaux_, dit-il l'air détaché.

\- _Ça ne m'fait pas peur,_ répondis-je avec suffisance.

\- _La ville Maya, au pied de la pyramide, a été déserté il y a des années. Et les locaux ne s'en approche pas, donc tu devrais être tranquille, une fois dans l'enceinte de la ville et au pied du temple._

\- _Pourquoi il ne s'en approche pas ?_

\- _Le lieu serait hanté._

\- _Hanté ? Par qui ?_

\- _Tu nous le rapporteras à Tulum**[3]** ? _Dit-il en éludant ma question avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _Je croyais que j'n'y étais pas l'bienvenu ?_ Dis-je surpris.

\- _Si tu rapportes l'objet, je crois bien que tu y seras effectivement bienvenue._

Intrigué, j'ouvris le parchemin qui contient une carte, ainsi que la description d'un objet. Il s'agit d'un calendrier Maya de forme sphérique taillé dans la pierre. La carte désigne, quant à elle, une île, et précise simplement la présence d'un temple qui devrait renfermer l'objet au cœur de celle-ci. Sincèrement, je crois qu'il aurait pu me donner ces informations à l'orale vue la précision de celle-ci. Mais, on va faire avec.

Comme l'île que nous devions atteindre se situe assez loin de notre emplacement actuel, je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus pour me rendre sur mon bateau. Amarré au port, bercé par les flots, le Jackdaw attend avec impatience le retour de son capitaine. Lorsque je grimpe à bord, un sentiment de puissance et de sérénité m'envahi. Et quand je mets mes mains sur la barre, en donnant des ordres à mon équipage pour atteindre notre destination, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. Et sur la route, j'entonne un chant, pirate, bien entendu :

_« I tought I heard the Old Man say : "Leave her, Johnny, leave her". Tomorrow, you will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her**[4]**"._

Et c'est au moment où je vais entonner le refrain que mon équipage repris en chœur avec moi :

« _Leave Her, Johnny, Leave Her._

_Oh leave her, Johnny, leave her._

_For the voyage is so long and the wind don't blow,_

_And it's time for us to leave her**[5]**_"

Et les chants s'enchainent et ne se stoppent que lorsque nous arrivons enfin à notre destination. L'île semble assez grande, et il nous fallut une bonne heure pour en faire le tour et trouver le meilleur endroit pour accoster. Mais elle ne semble pas habitée, et les parois rocheuses qui bordent l'île sont abruptes et escarpées. De plus, il n'y a pas de port, mais si j'en crois les dires de James Kidd, il devrait y avoir des… Comment il les a appelés déjà ? Des locaux ? Sans doute des indigènes qui n'ont jamais vue des êtres civilisés. Donc, ils seront probablement une menace, et il faudra se faire discret, car ils ont l'avantage du terrain. Et ils sont en général très doué en camouflage.

Je laisse le jackdaw assez loin de toute attaque de projectile possible. Et je saute à l'eau sous le regard de mon équipage qui hurle :

_« Capitaine à la mer »_

Une phrase qui prévient tout le monde que le bateau ne doit pas bouger avant mon retour. Et c'est dans une mer d'huile que je nage jusqu'à l'île verdoyante. J'accèdes à l'une des seules plages qui me va me permettre de me faufiler dans la forêt. Cette forêt est dense, et de ce que je vois, il n'y a aucune activité humaine ici. Sauvage, sombre, et peut être même lugubre, sont les termes qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'agit de décrire cet endroit. Silencieuse aussi, car, j'ai l'impression de faire trop de bruit même en me déplaçant à pas de loup. Sur mes gardes, je me concentre pour voir plus loin. Pour entendre, même les sons les plus étouffés. A ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être connecté avec la nature qui m'entoure. De ne faire qu'un avec elle. C'est ce que les assassins appellent le sens ou la vision d'aigle. Je continue de m'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans cette jungle et j'aperçois soudainement une statue. Toute en pierre grise, il s'agit d'un homme représenté en armure avec un casque sur la tête. Ou une couronne, peut-être. Je ne saurais le dire. Je suis tout sauf un expert dans ce genre de domaine. J'ai conscience de m'approcher de mon but, mais c'est toujours à pas feutré que je progresse dans la jungle pour éviter d'attirer tous les prédateurs, humain ou animal, qui rôdent.

Soudain, un bruissement. Je me stoppe et je me cache dans les fougères. Concentré, au loin, je distingue une forme dont l'aura me semble trancher du reste du décor. Comme si l'individu était entièrement rouge comme pour signifier ses intentions hostiles. Il a l'air de se détacher d'un décor qui devient soudain gris, morne, à mes yeux pour mieux me permettre de repérer l'ennemi. Aussi, pour détourner son attention, je lance un caillou non loin de moi afin qu'il se rapproche, et que j'ai l'avantage de la surprise. Tout aussi silencieux qu'une panthère, l'indigène, à la peau bronzée et aux peintures colorées, s'avance vers moi. Et dès qu'il fut à ma portée, je bondis hors des buissons pour lui trancher la jugulaire d'un coup précis et adroit grâce à ma lame dissimulée dans ma manche. Et c'est, sans un gémissement, qu'il s'effondre au sol, puis quelques spasmes plus tard, il rend l'âme la tête dans la boue. Je me mis à sa hauteur pour le détailler. Les peintures sur son corps, l'arc entre ses mains, me laisse supposer qu'il devait s'agir, au mieux d'un chasseur, au pire d'un guerrier. Et, par expérience, je sais que les tribus indigènes peuvent être dangereuse. Rapide, silencieuse, précise et souvent douée pour les embuscades, ces sauvages sont redoutables. Presque autant que leurs poisons qui peuvent avoir des effets qui sont paralysant, somnolant, ou pire encore mortel. Aussi, je dois rester sur mes gardes, et c'est sans perdre un instant que je m'accroupis avant de regagner les taillis.

J'avance de quelques mètres et la luxuriante végétation laisse place à un édifice gigantesque. L'imposante pyramide Maya, faite de pierre grise, tranche avec la végétation verte qui recouvre toute l'île. Perdue au cœur de jungle, elle semble se tenir fièrement là, le regard vers le ciel, défiant la jungle de venir la recouvrir et la dissimuler. Et si on voit que ce bâtiment commence à subir les ravages du temps, car les pierres qui le constitue s'effritent, toutefois la végétation ne semble pas avoir de prise sur lui. On dirait, en effet, que les plantes n'ont pas de pouvoir sur cet édifice qui en reste dépourvu. Comme si la vie ne pouvait pas s'étendre jusqu'à lui. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse définitivement envahir. Si cela ne fait que quelques années que l'endroit est désert, la jungle n'a peut-être pas dit son dernier mot. Aussi, c'est toujours avec précaution que je m'avance vers la pyramide au cas où des locaux auraient décidé de me tendre un piège.

Comme la voie semble dégagée, je sors enfin de ma cachette pour commencer à gravir ces marches qui ont l'air de mener droit vers la voûte céleste. L'ascension est interminable, et j'étouffe dans mon beau costume d'assassin blanc et bleu aux multiples couches vestimentaires. C'est recouvert de sueur que je parviens enfin à atteindre le sommeil. Je me retourne vers la forêt, et de là où je suis, je peux apercevoir le nid-de-pie de mon Jackdaw. C'est après un ultime coup d'œil, que je me décide à entrer en plein cœur de la pyramide.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment et bientôt la lumière se trouve englouti par les ténèbres. La chaleur, jusque-là accablante, laisse place à la fraîcheur si particulière que l'on ne retrouve que dans les cavernes ou les grottes. Plus j'avance, et plus l'obscurité devient une barrière qui m'empêche de progresser sereinement. Aussi, j'attrape une torche sur le mur avant de l'allumer avec un silex. Munie de ma précieuse source de lumière, je prends le temps d'examiner les sculptures sur les murs. L'une d'elle attire particulièrement mon attention car elle représente un homme encerclé par d'autres devant la pyramide. Sur la suite des inscriptions, on peut voir les hommes qui le poussent dans la pyramide avant de célébrer le retour de la prospérité. Cette scène, probablement, sacrificielle, me donne l'espoir de trouver des trésors particulièrement intéressant. En effet, si les mayas étaient persuadés que faire des sacrifices humains mettraient les Dieux dans de bonnes dispositions, ils devaient également penser que leur offrir des biens précieux les aideraient tout autant. Aussi, c'est motivé que je commence à explorer ce temple pour trouver l'objet de ma venue. Et l'exploration est loin d'être facile. De multiples couloirs s'offrent à moi, et je me retrouve pris au piège d'un véritable labyrinthe dans lequel il est très facile de se perdre. Mais j'ai de l'expérience dans ce genre de domaine et l'exploration n'est plus un secret pour moi. Aussi, je sais une chose : Les trésors sont toujours enfouis au plus profond du temple. Si pour sortir, il suffit de suivre les courants d'air, pour trouver l'endroit le plus profond il suffit de suivre l'odeur de moisie et d'humidité. Plus elle est forte, et plus on s'approche de l'endroit désiré.

Seulement, plus je progresse, et plus j'ai l'inexorable impression d'être suivi. Pourtant, quand je me retourne les couloirs sont déserts et il n'y a pas la moindre trace de vie ici. Pas même l'ombre d'un souriceau ! Et c'est avec cette pression constante que je marche avec de plus en plus de prudence dans les couloirs.

\- _Va-t-en…_ Murmure-t-on à mon oreille.

Je sursaute, je me retourne et il n'y a personne. Et les seuls bruits que je perçois sont ceux du vent qui s'engouffre dans les couloirs et ceux des gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinent le long des parois. Pour être sûr d'être seul, j'active ma vision d'aigle afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun indigène qui m'aurait suivi jusqu'ici et qui s'amuserait avec mes nerfs. Mais encore une fois, je ne distingue aucune trace de vie. Aussi, je décide de reprendre ma route, et à peine ai-je fait quelques pas, que je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine comme si je courrais un grand danger. Par réflexe, encore une fois, je me retourne et je vérifie les lieux afin de m'assurer d'être seul. Et seul, je le suis. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Et je ne sais pourquoi mon instinct me dit le contraire, car désormais, mes tripes me hurlent de m'enfuir de ce lieu qui me semble maudit. Mais moi, Edward Kenway, pirate et assassin, je ne m'enfuis pas devant un courant d'air ! Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans avoir récupéré ce que je suis venu quérir ! Mais plus j'avance dans ce labyrinthe, et plus j'ai l'impression que je ne parviendrais pas à accomplir ma tâche. Les couloirs se suivent et se ressemblent, et je jurerais que je suis déjà passé dans celui-ci au moins un milliard de fois. Et dans ce dédale sans fin, je perds la notion du temps. Les minutes deviennent des heures, et je ne trouve toujours pas de trésor. Ni de sortie. Ni de lumière. Et cette fichue sensation de ne pas être seul est toujours aussi vive.

Soudain, j'arrive dans une intersection. Et alors que je m'apprête à aller dans le couloir de droite, je sens une vive présence dans mon dos. Instinctivement, je me retourne et le flambeau éclaire soudainement un visage qui hurle :

\- _VA-T-EN !_

Un souffle violent s'engouffre dans le couloir et éteint ma torche, ma seule source de lumière. Par réflexe, je me saisis de mon épée, prêt à affronter la personne qui me joue un vilain tour. Mais je ne fais que brasser de l'air pour rien. Et au bout de quelques secondes, je réalise que je suis seul. J'ai dû rêver cette apparition. L'obscurité doit me rendre fou. Aussi, je saisi le flambeau au sol avant de l'allumer à nouveau. Fébrile, je regarde autour de moi car je ressens toujours cette présence près de moi. Mais encore une fois je ne détecte rien. Ayant envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe ici, je décide d'emprunter le chemin où j'ai aperçu ce visage, car mon instinct me dit que ce que je recherche se trouve dissimuler ici.

Je progresse lentement, car malgré mon flambeau, la lumière semble éprouver des difficultés à se diffuser ce qui me complique la tâche. Soudain, dans mon dos, j'entends des bruits de pas. Arme à la main, je me retourne d'un geste vif pour prendre par surprise l'homme qui me joue des tours. Mais rien.

\- _Dans ton dos,_ souffle une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

Je tressaille en sentant un souffle dans ma nuque. Lassant tomber ma torche sur le sol, je dégaine mon pistolet et je tire. La détonation résonne jusque dans les entrailles de la pyramide. Et pour cause, le couloir entièrement vide, dénuée de tout être vivant, amplifie la détonation. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a personne. Pas la moindre trace d'un individu. Et encore moins à une distance suffisamment proche de moi pour que je puisse sentir son souffle dans ma nuque. Mais, par réflexe, je relève ma capuche pour me dissimuler dessous. J'ai la bête impression que cela me protègera même si, en réalité, cela ne change rien de l'avoir. A la hâte, j'attrape mon flambeau au sol, puis avec prudence, je fouille les environ. Vide. A quoi je m'attends sérieusement ? Qu'un indigène surgisse d'un mur tout d'un coup ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Je reprends donc ma marche, mais d'un pas bien moins assuré que toute à l'heure, je continue d'explorer les tréfonds de ce temple. J'avance, mais j'entends toujours des bruits de pas dans mon dos. Tout en sachant qu'il n'y a pas personne, je continue d'avancer en jetant des coups d'œil prudent par-dessus mon épaule.

Au bout de ce long couloir se trouve un escalier. Je m'apprête à le descendre, quand un courant d'air me propulse en arrière.

\- _FUYEZ ! _Hurle une voix lugubre.

J'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Un peu hébété, je regarde autour de moi. Et comme toujours, il n'y a personne. Je m'époussette en me redressant avant de continuer l'exploration du temple. Et même si la pression devient de plus en plus forte, je ne peux pas reculer. Mon égo ne le tolérerait pas. Donc, je dois continuer. Et finalement, l'angoisse aidant, c'est quatre à quatre que je dévale les marches de cet immense escalier. Il débouche sur une petite pièce avec trois embouchures différentes. L'ouverture face à moi dégage une odeur nauséabonde qui me donne la nausée. Curieux, je m'approche lentement, torche en avant, pour éclairer le lieu afin de pouvoir détecter d'éventuel piège ou présence… surnaturelle. Car, comme tout pirate, je suis croyant. Et je crois aux Dieux et malédictions. Surtout Maya. Et même si je fais le fier, je dois dire que mon instinct me pousse de plus en plus à fuir cet endroit sans demander mon reste. Et pour l'heure, seul mon égo me pousse à rester. Et peut-être aussi mon avidité. Et, lorsque je découvre ce qu'il y a dans cette salle, cela a failli ne plus être suffisant. Il y a des cadavres partout dont l'état est variable. Certains ne sont plus que des os poussiéreux, tandis que d'autres sont en train de pourrir sur place. Leur chaire putride dégageant cette odeur insoutenable qui a envahi la pièce. Et au centre de celle-ci se trouve un piédestal qui devait servir à faire les sacrifices aux Dieux à l'époque où les Mayas vivaient encore ici. Mais à ce sujet, quelque chose m'interpelle. Je me penche sur l'un des corps en pleine décomposition. Des morceaux de chaires sont arrachés comme si quelque chose l'avait dévoré. Ai-je trouvé la tanière d'une panthère ? Ou d'un ours ? Ou de je ne sais quelle créature capable de faire de tel meurtre ? D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, je constate que ce cadavre est bien celui d'un indigène. En effet, sur l'un de ses bras, se trouve encore une trace de peinture semblable à celle que j'ai aperçu plutôt dans la journée sur ceux que j'ai abattu. Je croyais pourtant qu'ils ne venaient pas ici ? Peut-être est-ce l'animal qui ramène ses proies ici pour les dévorer en paix ? N'ayant pas envie de finir en quatre heure, et après un rapide examen des environs, confirmant que l'objet de toutes mes convoitises n'est pas ici, je retourne dans la pièce précédente.

Aussi, je me retrouve face à deux couloirs encore inexplorés. Pour essayer d'emprunter le bon du premier coup, je m'avance jusqu'à l'entrée de celui de droite et je regarde les gravures sur les portes. Mais ayant des capacités de lecture des hiéroglyphes proche de zéro, cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Et je dois donc m'en remettre au hasard, car rien ne me permet de les différencier de prime abord, et je sélectionne celui de droite. A vrai dire, c'est celui qui dégage l'odeur la moins désagréable des trois. Je progresse dans ce couloir avec toujours la même impression d'être suivi et surveillé depuis mon entrée dans ce temple. Et cette fois-ci, je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner, et en quelques minutes, j'arrive au bout du tunnel. Je découvre une immense salle très large sur plusieurs niveaux. En bas, se trouve une fosse dans laquelle le public devait se réunir afin d'observer les monarques qui devait siéger sur les trônes, qui sont sculptés dans la pierre, sur la stèle supérieure. Derrière les sièges royaux se trouve une fresque représentant un individu avec un masque ayant des yeux globuleux, une toute petite mâchoire aux dents pointues, des plumes entourant son visage, et surtout deux cornes aux allures de mandibules qui semblent sortir de ses joues. Mais, le plus intéressant pour moi, c'est qu'au pied des trônes se trouvent des tas de présent. Aussi, l'objet de toutes mes convoitises s'y trouve peut-être. Ce qui me donnerait en plus l'occasion de pouvoir partir au plus vite de cet endroit. Et qui sait de récupérer quelques pièces d'or ou autres bijoux donné en offrandes.

\- _Il n'est pas trop tard,_ murmure une voix au creux de mon oreille.

Je sursaute en sentant un souffle humide sur mon lobe. Par réflexe, je me retourne pour observer les environs, même si je sais qu'il n'y a rien. De toute façon, aucun être vivant n'aurait pu me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, car j'ai toujours ma capuche. Et c'est tout en continuant de fouiller les environs du regard, afin de m'assurer d'être seul, que j'enfonce mon pied dans quelque chose de moue et gluant. Lorsque je regarde ce qui me retient prisonnier, je constate qu'il ne s'agit de rien d'autres que d'un corps. C'est légèrement écœuré que je retire mon pied en pestant. Et alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mon exploration des lieux, un objet qui brille attire mon attention. Je me penche sur le corps et lorsque je relève son bras, j'aperçois une petite lame cachée dans la manche. Cette lame est posée sur un bracelet en cuir, et au sommet, on peut apercevoir un crâne surmonté du symbole triangulaire représentant la confrérie des assassins. Cette lame qui est identique en tout point à la mienne ne m'indique qu'une chose : Des assassins sont déjà venus en ces lieux et n'en sont jamais ressorti. Une information que cette petite fouine de James Kidd s'est bien gardé de partager. Et, au cas où il serait mort après avoir trouvé l'objet, je décide de fouiller la sacoche en cuir qui est par terre à ses côtés. Et, à l'intérieur, se trouve effectivement l'objet de toutes mes convoitises ! J'attrape le calendrier qui est en tout point identique à celui dessiné sur la carte. Heureux de l'avoir trouvé, et n'ayant aucune envie de perdre une minute de plus dans cet endroit, je m'apprête à me redresser pour retourner jusqu'au Jackdaw. Mais, un bruissement, aussi léger qu'un murmure, attire mon attention. Et c'est sans perdre une seconde que je dégaine mon épée. Je pars le coup porté par un sceptre aux bords massif qui me déstabilise à cause de ma position accroupie. Pour éviter que mon adversaire garde l'avantage, je le repousse, et je bondis en arrière. Une fois bien droit sur mes deux pieds, je me redresse et j'observe celui qui m'a attaqué par surprise. Il s'agit d'un homme particulièrement grand, à la peau ébène couverte de peinture très différentes de celle que j'ai pu voir sur les locaux. De son visage, la seule chose que j'aperçois ce sont ses immenses yeux rouges globuleux, car le reste est dissimulé sous un masque à la couleur ivoire entourée de plume de couleur vive. En tout point identique à celui dépeint sur la fresque.

L'individu fonce sur moi avec ferveur et tente de me porter un violent coup sur le crâne avec son sceptre que j'esquive de justesse. Je profite de l'ouverture pour lui planter ma lame dans le bras, afin qu'il lâche son arme, mais cela ne semble même pas le déstabiliser. Il attrape mon épée ce qui me force à la lâcher et l'arrache de son bras sans même grogner de douleur. Je recule, et je saisis mes pistolets pour lui tirer en pleine tête. Mais mes balles rebondissent sur son masque sans même l'ébrécher. Changeant de tactique, je décide de lui tirer dans le torse. Mais encore une fois, mes projectiles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de marcher dans ma direction comme si de rien n'était. A portée d'arme, il tente, encore une fois, de m'asséner un coup avec sa masse qui retombe lourdement sur le sol en pierre qui se fissure sous l'impact. Devant la force de la créature, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se serait produit si cela avait atterri sur mon crâne plutôt que sur le sol. Et je dois dire que cela m'aide à rester concentrer sur l'esquive de ses attaques. Je sors de son fourreau ma deuxième épée afin d'échanger avec lui quelques coups au corps à corps. Comme l'individu est assez lent, j'arrive à lui planter la lame en plein cœur. Et tandis que je m'apprête à la retirer, l'air victorieux, le mastodonte m'attrape le bras et plante ses petits crocs pointus dans ma chair et m'arrache littéralement un bout de peau. C'est en gémissant de douleur que je me dégage de son emprise avant d'examiner ma blessure. Elle est profonde de plusieurs centimètres, et c'est horrifié que je regarde la créature avaler ma chair. Mais surtout, il se redresse, et retire l'épée de son poitrail sans même sembler affaiblie par une telle blessure, qui devrait être, pourtant, mortelle. Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai à faire, mais ce n'est pas humain. Et une chose est sûre, je ne gagnerais pas ce combat.

Aussi, il me faudrait être plus malin que lui. Si je ne peux pas le battre, je peux le fuir. Pour cela, je dois me remémorer le chemin que j'ai parcouru jusqu'ici, sans erreur, pour éviter d'atterrir dans un cul de sac et me retrouver piégé. Une fois cela fait, je saisi mes bombes fumigènes dans ma sacoche et je la lance à mes pieds. Disparaissant derrière un écran de fumée, je me rue vers la sortie sans même prendre le temps de ramasser mes épées au sol, préférant récupérer la torche qui me sera bien plus utile.

Ma course effrénée me conduit jusqu'au pied de l'escalier et alors que je commence mon ascension que j'entends des bruits de pas lourd dans mon dos. La créature devait être sur mes talons, et sans perdre de temps à me retourner pour suivre sa progression, je grimpe les marches si vite que je me retrouve au sommet en un claquement de doigt. C'est à partir de là que les choses se compliquent, je dois retrouver mon chemin sans perdre une seconde. Mais tous les couloirs se ressemblent, et je ne peux compter que sur la carte mentale que je me suis constituée pour retrouver mon chemin. Aussi, j'avance dans les couloirs en courant sur un rythme toujours aussi soutenu, car les bruits de pas semblent se rapprocher toujours un peu plus de moi. Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à tourner dans un couloir, j'entends quelqu'un hurler :

\- _A GAUCHE !_

Sans réfléchir, je décide de suivre les conseils de cette voix. Une voix qui m'a jusque-là conseillé de m'enfuir, et qui avec le recul, j'aurais dû écouter. Je tourne donc à gauche, et soudain, j'aperçois de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Cela ne pouvait être que la sortie. Du moins, je l'espérais. Car cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un puit de lumière, et je pouvais être tombé dans un piège en suivant les voix du temple. Mais plus je m'approche, et plus je constate que cela ne peut être que la sortie. Je sens l'air chaud qui s'engouffre jusqu'à moi. Il ne me reste plus que quelques mètres à faire pour sortir de ce lieu littéralement maudit. La lumière vient même enfin réchauffer ma peau quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule avec fermeté. La créature me saisit et me jeta en arrière sur le sol. Je retombe si fortement sur le dos que j'en ai le souffle coupé, surtout après une course aussi intensive. Il se tient devant moi. Ses yeux rouges me fixent et il se penche vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte pour me dévorer comme les pauvres bougres que j'ai trouvé plus bas. Mais, il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Personne ne dévore Edward Kenway. Et si je dois mourir un jour, ce sera sur mon Jackdaw. Ou, tout du moins, entre les cuisses d'une belle femme. Aussi, dans un regain d'énergie, j'attrape la torche sur le sol et je lui enfonce profondément dans la gorge. La créature, impassible à mes attaques jusqu'alors, se recule en poussant des sortes d'hurlement qui ont l'air d'être sorti tout droit de l'enfer. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, je sors de la pyramide, en priant pour que ce démon soit condamné à rester à l'intérieur. Mais, sans prendre le temps de le confirmer, je descends comme un damné les marches qui relient le sol au sommet de la pyramide à une allure si vive que je manque de tomber à plusieurs moments. Et c'est seulement lorsque mes deux pieds touchent la terre ferme que je jette un regard derrière moi. Il n'y a personne. La créature ne semble pas m'avoir suivi. Mais, n'ayant pas envie de m'en assurer plus que ça, je ne perds pas plus de temps avant de regagner le chemin vers mon navire.

Dans la forêt, je ralentis le rythme, car je me souviens avoir croisé des indigènes en allant au temple. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir tué par une sarbacane après avoir affronté une créature immortelle dans un temple maudit ! Ce serait un comble ! Et c'est sans grande difficulté que je parviens à regagner le Jackdaw. J'avance dans l'eau, et je dois nager pour regagner mon navire qui est amarré un peu plus loin. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'eau de mer, sur la plaie infligée par la créature à mon bras, est pour le moins saisissante. Fatigué, et affaiblie par la douleur, je grimpe avec difficulté aux cordages de mon bateau. Heureusement Adéwalé[6] est là pour me tendre la main et me faciliter les choses. Une fois les deux pieds sur le Jackdaw, je ne peux que m'estimer heureux d'être toujours en vie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir survécu à une mission impossible.

\- _Alors Capitaine, tu as notre trésor ?_

\- _J'ai ce que je suis venu chercher, et je ne retournerais jamais de ma vie dans cette foutue pyramide ! C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute les conseils de James Kidd._

Il se contente de dissimuler un petit fou rire avant de me laisser regagner la barre. J'hurle mes ordres à mon équipage et nous prenons le large vers Tulum. Le repaire des assassins.

Sous le soleil brûlant, accompagné par le chant de mes corsaires, que nous avions navigué de jour et de nuit jusqu'à la terre sacrée de Tulum. Et c'est au petit matin que j'amarre mon navire le long de la falaise qui brode Tulum, non loin de la plage. Et à peine ai-je mis les pieds sur le sable fin que je fus entouré par des assassins. A leur tête se trouve Ah Tabai qui me demanda d'une voix sèche :

\- _Je t'avais dit de ne pas remettre les pieds ici. Que veux-tu ?_

\- _J'ai été cordialement invité à venir,_ répondis-je avec ironie.

\- _Par qui ?_ Gronde-t-il.

\- _Par moi,_ résonne une voix féminine dans son dos.

James Kidd, ou plutôt Mary Read ici, se tient dans dos. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule avant de déclarer d'un air enjoué :

\- _Si tu es là, c'est que tu as ramené ce que j't'ai demandé ?_

\- _Je l'ai_, approuve-je.

\- _Alors, tu es le bienvenu pour aujourd'hui._

Ah Tabai lui lance un regard désapprobateur, mais moi, c'est avec assurance, et presque mépris, que je passe devant lui pour rejoindre la jeune femme. C'est à ses côtés que je marche jusqu'au village. Je détail la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que c'est une femme. Dans ma tête, il sera toujours James Kidd. Enfin, elle sera… Enfin c'est compliqué et je suis confus à ce sujet. Mais je dois dire que lorsque ses cheveux ébènes sont détachés, et qu'elle porte du maquillage, ses traits féminins me sautent aux yeux. Et elle est plutôt attirante, je dois dire.

\- _Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

\- _J'en ai payé le prix,_ dis-je en lui montrant mon bras. _Donc j'attends une récompense à la hauteur de mes efforts._

\- _Tu verras ça avec Ah Tabai. Mais parfois, les meilleures récompenses ne sont pas d'or Edward. _Me lance Mary avec un petit air provocateur peint sur son visage._ Pour ton bras, tu te feras soigner au village._

On a marché jusqu'au village, où tous les habitants sont de sortie et préparent un rituel. Avec une sortie d'ironie, je demande à Mary :

\- _S'ils comptent sacrifier quelqu'un, j'espère que ce ne sera pas moi ?_

\- _Oh, tu sais, pour un sacrifie, il faut une âme un minimum pure, je ne suis pas sûre que tu corresponds au profil._

\- _Tant mieux, après ce que j'ai vue là-bas, j'ai pas tellement envie de me faire sacrifier là maintenant._

\- _T'as vue quoi ?_

\- _Une créature à la peau noire arborant un masque en squelette avec des crocs acérés entourée par des plumes de couleur vive._

\- _Des plumes jaunes ?_

\- _Oui, des peintures aussi._

Je passe sous silence les hallucinations de voix, et l'immortalité de la créature. Je n'ai pas envie d'être pris pour un fou.

\- _Ah Puch, _murmure-t-elle.

\- _Qui donc ?_

\- _Le Dieu de la mort et des sacrifices chez les Maya._

\- _Tu t'moque de moi ?_

\- _Je l'espère, parce que si tel est le cas, le fait que tu sois en vie tient du miracle._

\- _Ça va pas m'poursuivre ?_

\- _J'en ai aucune idée._ Admit-elle.

\- _Et tu as une idée du nombre d'assassin que tu as envoyé là-bas avant moi ?_

\- _Quelques-uns. Ils ont tous échoués, ou ne sont pas revenus. Je comprends mieux pourquoi._

\- _Tu m'as envoyé à la mort ?_

\- _J'ai confiance en toi, Kenway. Je savais que de tous, tu étais celui qui reviendrait._

\- _Tu ne pensais pas ça des autres ?_

\- _A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. La mission de base ne semblait pas difficile sur le papier._

Ses justifications me semblaient peu convaincantes. Je pense qu'elle savait très bien dans quoi elles les avaient envoyés. Et qu'elle savait très bien que mes chances de revenir étaient minces. Mais bon, après, il est vrai que je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement qualifié pour ce genre de tâche. Il faut bien admettre que je suis un individu exceptionnel et que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait ramener un tel objet du monde des morts c'était moi. Je dois admettre que la petite a eu du flair sur ce coup-là.

Lorsque j'arrive au village, je constate qu'ils sont en plein préparatif d'une fête. Tout le monde est sorti vêtu de leurs plus beaux apparats. Et après avoir fait un détour par la maison de la chamane qui a soigné mon bras, je rejoins les assassins qui me dévisagent tous d'un mauvais œil. Je m'approche de Ah Tabai, leur chef, pour lui tendre négligemment l'objet que j'ai été cherché la vieille.

\- _Mary m'a demandé de ramener ça._

L'homme se fige comme s'il avait vu un revenant. Il attrape le calendrier en douceur, comme s'il voulait le protéger de quelque chose. Comme s'il était fragile. Il relève la tête vers moi avec une expression mélancolique sur le visage :

\- _Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Je le croyais perdu à jamais._

\- _Dans un temple perdu dans une forêt d'indigène cannibale_, précise-je.

\- _Merci Kenway. Je ne suis pas certain que vous saisissiez ce que vous venez de me ramener. Mais. Merci._

\- _C'est quoi ce truc ? A quoi ça sert ?_

\- _A savoir quel jour nous sommes, _dit-il avec toujours autant de nostalgie sur le visage.

Puis, il m'invite à profiter de la fête tout en restant avare d'explication. Bien qu'il prenne le soin de préciser que c'est uniquement pour cette nuit que je suis le bienvenu sur ces terres. De ce fait, je décide de profiter de ma soirée. Et alors que je suis en train de me gaver de nourriture, Mary vient s'installer à mes côtés. Je lui demande avec agacement :

\- _Tu vas m'dire ce que c'est que ce calendrier à la fin ?_

\- _Tu savais, que l'île où je t'ai envoyé, était l'ancien repaire des assassins ?_

\- _ Je croyais que votre crédo vous interdit de tuer des innocents ? Les sacrifices humains semblent contredire cette idée ?_

\- _C'est précisément ce pourquoi ils ont déménagé. Pour venir sur un lieu qui serait plus en adéquation avec notre crédo._

\- _Je vois, et cet objet était précieux ?_

\- _Ah Tabai a vécu toute sa vie dans la confrérie, il y a grandi, s'y est marié et a eu un enfant. _Continue-t-elle de me dire en ne répondant à aucune de mes questions.

\- _Il est marié ? _M'écrie-je.

\- _Oui. Et il a eu un fils qui est décédé quand il avait huit ans._

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant[7] donc je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est que de le perdre.

\- _Et le calendrier ?_

\- _C'est son fils qui l'avait fabriqué. Il avait été offert en offrandes aux Dieux pour le guérir de sa maladie, en vain._

\- _Le dieu que j'ai vu n'avait pas l'air du genre à redonner la vie ou la santé._ Me sentis-je obligé de préciser.

\- _Il n'y avait pas que Ah Puch qui était célébré dans cette pyramide. Mais c'est le seul qui semble s'y être attaché._

\- _Donc j'ai risqué ma vie pour ramener un cadeau ?_

\- _N'est-ce pas agréable d'aider son prochain sans rien avoir en retour ?_

\- _Oh mais je compte bien avoir quelque chose,_ lui dis-je avec assurance.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _De l'alcool. Des tonnes de rhum pour oublier ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir._

\- _Trinquons à l'oubli_, approuve la jeune femme en me tendant un verre.

Je trinque à sa santé. Et je passe le reste de la soirée à boire des quantités de rhum si impressionnante que je fini par perdre connaissance. Cette quête m'a donné envie d'oublier ce que j'ai pu voir dans cette pyramide. D'oublier ce sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité que j'ai ressenti là-bas. Mais, s'il y a une chose que je n'ai pas envie d'oublier, c'est l'expression d'Ah Tabai. Une expression de nostalgie de jours meilleurs. D'une vie antérieure où il a connu le bonheur. Et je dois dire que je l'envie. Moi qui n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma place. Bien que je sois heureux sur mon Jackdaw et que j'aime ma liberté, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je dois toujours courir après quelque chose pour être heureux. J'espère que l'or et la richesse m'apportera ce qu'il me manque pour être épanoui. Un jour, peut être que je trouverais, tout comme Mary et Tacht quelque chose qui me fait vibrer. Qui me rend vivant. Pour l'heure, je comble le vide avec du rhum. Ça marche aussi.

Fin

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire en commentaire !

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur du assassin's creed et je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à me plonger dans le monde des pirates/assassins. Si j'ai choisi Kenway, c'est parce qu'avec Ezio, il s'agit de mon assassin préféré. Et j'ai trouvé qu'une histoire sur Kenway était plus simple à écrire !

Cette fiction a fait l'objet d'une correction !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne soirée !

* * *

[1] Le bar à Nassau dans lequel les pirates se retrouvent régulièrement au début du jeu

[2] Chef des Assassins dans les Caraïbes.

[3] Le sanctuaire des assassins

[4] Musique Leave Her Johnny, un chant marin :

« J'ai cru entendre le vieil homme dire : « Quitte-la, Johnny, quitte la ». Demain tu vas recevoir ta paie, et il est temps pour nous de la quitter »

[5] « Quitte la, Johnny, quitte la.

Oh quitte la, Johnny, quitte la.

Pour peu que le voyage soit long et que le vent ne souffle pas,

Il est temps pour nous de la quitter ».

[6] Il s'agit du second d'Edward Kenway

[7] A ce moment, Edward ne sait pas encore qu'il a une fille.


End file.
